Doux-amer (Feligette) MLB AgostoPV
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -Para que Ladybug pueda quitarte el anillo primero debe darte una muestra de amor verdadero. Y con aquella declaración Félix sintió como todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Palideciendo ante aquella condición y sintiéndose incluso mas enfadado, desesperado y preocupado que antes (Dedicado a Sonrais777 y @LadyDoptera) Feligette, Claudette y Allegrallan. Actualización todos los días.
1. Dia 1: Primer encuentro

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #AgostoPV**

 **Calendario dedicado a: Sonrais777 (En Fanfiction) y a LadyDoptera (En Wattpad)**

 **Tema día 1: Primer encuentro.**

 **Género: Hurt/Comfort**

 **(Bridgette/ Ladybug y Claude/Kid mime)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Claude tenía tan solo siete años de edad cuando su padre decidió que debían mudarse y vivir en Paris, la capital de Francia. El motivo que había impuesto por aquel cambio tan radical había sido que su trabajo como mimo sería mucho mejor apreciado y pagado en aquella zona llena de turistas nacionales y extranjeros. Sin embargo, pese a su corta edad Claude ya era capaz de entender que aquel no había sido el verdadero motivo por el que habían salido casi huyendo de Barfleur.

La realidad era que la muerte de su madre había sido algo tan doloroso para ambos que permanecer en aquel pintoresco y encantador pueblo marcado por un enorme lago y caracterizado por las casas verdosas de granito gris y pizarra, así como por las playas de arena y roca que invitaban a perderse del mundo dando un relajado paseo y observando el atardecer, estaba lleno de recuerdos sobre ella.

No intentaban olvidarla, para Claude pensar en esa posibilidad le parecía casi una blasfemia, pero también había considerado que marcharse era lo mejor pues Barfleur únicamente lograba hacerlo sentirse abrumado por los recuerdos y el dolor que representaba incluso su propio hogar. Porque ya no eran la familia feliz que tuvo la suerte de conocer antes de que el cáncer comenzara a marchitar a su madre poco a poco.

Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta Claude tomo una pequeña piedra que se encontraba en el suelo para comenzar a jugar con ella, observándola y raspándola con sus pequeñas uñas sin verdadero interés. Sentado en el marco de la puerta de aquel edificio donde ahora vivirían y por el cual iban y venían varios trabajadores de la mudanza y su padre subiendo los muebles y demás objetos personales.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? ¿Por qué tenía que llevársela?

"La vida puede llegar a ser muy difícil, pero también muy hermosa. Solo hay que vivirla sin miedo para descubrirla" recordó las palabras de su madre mientras se encontraba recostada en la cama del hospital, un par de días antes de marcharse.

"Yo siempre te cuidare, este donde este" había prometido después, "Permaneceré junto a ti, dentro de tu corazón. En compañía de tu ángel guardián"

Notando como sus ojos se cristalizaban, Claude apretó la piedra con furia y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de sus pequeñas manos.

-La vida es horrible –murmuro el pequeño, intentando ignorar los deseos que sentía de llorar y concentrándose en la rabia que comenzaba a brotar en su pecho –Y los ángeles no existen –añadió antes de lanzar la piedra entre sus manos a la calle.

-¡AUCH! –sonó de pronto la infantil voz de una niña.

Al instante Claude sintió como su sangre bajaba hasta la punta de sus pies y busco rápidamente a la que sabía, había resultado víctima de su piedra. Encontrándose con una pequeña niña, probablemente de su edad, de largos cabellos negro azabache tirada en el suelo mientras se frotaba la cabeza adolorida.

-Oh no –murmuro Claude arrepentido, levantándose de la entrada y comenzando a correr hasta ella para disculparse. Deteniéndose repentinamente y abriendo los ojos asustado al ver cómo, de alguna manera que no lograba entender, al intentar levantarse la niña pisaba la piedra y tropezaba con ella. ¡Con la piedra, con su diminuta piedra!

Gritando de nuevo antes de caer en un charco que había debajo de la banqueta y mojándose completamente al ser rematada por un auto que pasaba lo suficientemente cerca como para levantar el agua de otro charco a su paso. O al menos eso pensó hasta que vio como una paloma que pasaba volando demasiado bajo decidió justo en ese momento hacer sus necesidades sobre la niña, específicamente sobre su hombro.

– ¡Increíble! –exclamo Claude sin pensar, incapaz de creer que tanta mala suerte fuese capaz de afectar a una persona en tan poco tiempo. Sonrojándose como un tomate maduro y arrepintiéndose al instante cuando noto que había llamado la atención de la niña.

-¿Te causa gracia? –pregunto ella empequeñeciendo los ojos.

-¡No, no, no! –Apuro a negar Claude –Es solo que… Jamás había visto algo así –se explicó nervioso, acercándose hasta ella para tenderle la mano y ayudarla a salir. Sonrojándose aún más al ver como ella soltaba una encantadora risa y notando mucho mejor el adorable rostro de la azabache.

Su piel era tan blanca y tersa que por un momento recordó las muñecas de porcelana que solía coleccionar su madre. Sus ojos tenían un bonito color azul intenso, eran tan profundos y brillantes como el lago de Barfleur bajo un día soleado de verano. Su sonrisa era tan hipnótica como la luna resplandeciendo en la obscuridad y sus regordetas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas como sus labios, le recordaban la calidez del atardecer.

Ella era sin dudarlo la niña más linda que jamás había conocido, parecía un pequeño y dulce ángel.

Sin saber porque, sus manitas comenzaron a temblar y el corazón se le acelero con la misma emoción que sentía cuando sintonizaba su programa favorito en la televisión, cuando su padre le enseñaba algún truco o cuando su madre lo llevaba a los columpios. ¡Cielos, incluso el vuelco en su estómago era el mismo! Asustado retrocedió y se lamentó por ello al observar como la niña dejaba de reír.

-Tranquilo, no estoy enojada –dijo ella con su tierna voz, tan melodiosa y suave como una pequeña campana mecida por el viento –En realidad me caes bien.

-¿En-Enserio? –pregunto Claude, sorprendido y confundido. Sin poder entender cómo podía simpatizarle después de haberla golpeado y causado tantas desgracias. Ella asintió sonriendo de nuevo –Pero…

-Eres nuevo aquí, ¿Verdad? –pregunto ella, interrumpiéndolo alegremente –Yo vivo junto a este edificio, somos vecinos. ¡Mis padres tienen una panadería! ¿Puedes verla? ¡Es esa! –Exclamo emocionada, señalando el letrero que sobresalía en la esquina de la banqueta -¡Hacen unos macarons deliciosos! Hay de muchos colores y sabores, hay de vainilla, de chocolate, de stracciatella, de caramelo…

Claude frunció el ceño, sin entender como después de haber pasado semejante accidente la pequeña podía lucir tan feliz y tranquila en lugar de ponerse a llorar o molestarse. Un poco sorprendido también por su capacidad de hablar, hablar y hablar sin al parecer tener la necesidad de tomar aire.

-De avellana, de champán, de amaretto, de castaña, de mocha…

-Oye –hablo Claude, intentando detenerla y sonriendo sin darse cuenta al verla mecerse despreocupada mientras miraba el cielo intentando recordar más sabores.

-De canela, de limón, de mandarina, de frambuesa y… Ya no recuerdo más –admitió lo último riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Contagiando al niño y sacándole una sutil risa que intento acallar al darse cuenta de lo que hacía –Como sea, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto ella, dejando de reír y acercando su rostro sonriente un poco al de Claude. Encadenando sus zafiros a los celestes de él.

-Claude –respondió sonriendo nervioso, intentando ignorar el sonrojo y las sensaciones dentro de su pecho y la boca de su estómago por la excesiva cercanía que tenían – ¿Y tú?

-Bridgette, es un placer conocerlo caballero –respondió ella alejándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras imitaba la voz de una dama. Haciéndolo nuevamente pensar que se trataba de la niña más linda y simpática que había conocido en toda su corta vida. Luciendo incluso más bella que un pequeño y dulce ángel.

-¡Brid, cariño! ¡Ya está la comida! –se escuchó el grito de un hombre, llamando la atención de ambos infantes quienes observaron al responsable rápidamente. Un hombre alto y corpulento de cabello castaño y bigote que se asomaba sonriente de la puerta que daba acceso a la panadería. Agitando la mano para el pequeño niño a modo de saludo y volviendo a entrar en el local.

Bridgette sonrió y Claude correspondió apurado el saludo, no deseando parecer grosero con aquel simpático señor que manaba seguridad, amor y confianza.

-Debo irme, nos vemos después Claude –dijo la pequeña, antes de tomar la pequeña mano del niño que torpemente continuaba agitando y colocar en ella una pequeña florecita que guardaba dentro del bolsillo de su overol de mezclilla –Bienvenido a Paris.

Y dicho aquello, la adorable niña dio media vuelta y se alejó dando pequeños saltitos, como si estuviese jugando un avioncito imaginario que desaparecía poco antes de llegar a su hogar. Agitando poéticamente sus largos cabellos sujetos en un par de coletas por dos brillantes listones de color rojo. Despidiéndose con la mano a lo lejos y esfumándose de su vista dentro de la panadería.

Dejando a Claude paralizado y con el corazón hecho un caos, sin entender muy bien todo lo que acababa de suceder. Sin entender todo lo que sentía ni la actitud de aquella niña tan linda, pero sonriendo sin darse cuenta al estar convencido por primera vez en su vida, de que tal vez su madre tenía razón y los ángeles realmente existían. Y ella era uno.

Esa misma noche Claude guardo la flor en una pequeña caja de madera, la misma donde guardaba las fotos de su madre y lugar de donde nunca volvió a sacarla.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Tercera vez que me animo a escribir un reto tan grande como subir un OS todos los días basado en una palabra como tema principal, ¡Pero es imposible no hacerlo! Escribir del universo PV es una oportunidad de oro y me gustaría invitarlos a todos a participar :D**

 **El calendario se encuentra en la cuenta de Facebook: Fanfics Miraculous Ladybug –Miraculer Lectora y en la cuenta de Wattpad: MiraculousFanfics ¡Seria fantástico si se unieran!**

 **Hablando un poco del OS, fue escrito en aproximadamente 2 horas, así que ahora entienden porque no fue la gran cosa Fueron 1516 palabras y fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando vi el tema del día 1. Nada especial pero de igual forma espero que les guste al menos un poco y si no, que los entretenga por un rato :)**

 **Para Sonrais777 y LadyDoptera ¡Espero que les guste! Al menos un poquito, las admiro mucho chicas. Son unas escritoras sencillamente maravillosas que llenan de alegría mi vida con sus hermosos escritos.**

 **Nota para los lectores de Fanfiction: Hace mucho que no publico nada en esta plataforma y me siento como si fuera mi primera vez de nuevo :v poco a poco estaré subiendo los trabajos que durante estos meses publique en Wattpad pero no por aquí. (Ayer-hoy en la madrugada subí 12 y en la noche durante estos días subiré los otros 10)**

 **Nota para los lectores de Wattpad: Hoy actualizo el capítulo 12 de "Noir et Blanc" y subo el primer capítulo de mi castigo (El fanfic Adrinette y Ladrien +18 :"v )**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


	2. Dia 2: Personalidad

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #AgostoPV**

 **Calendario dedicado a: Sonrais777 (En Fanfiction) y LadyDoptera (En Wattpad)**

 **Tema día 2: Personalidad.**

 **Género: General.**

 **(Bridgette/ Ladybug y Félix/ Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Félix Agreste intentaba leer un libro mientras tomaba de vez en cuando un sorbo de su taza de café. Gruñendo ocasionalmente y apretando con mas fuerza de la necesaria las paginas al ser incapaz de concentrarse gracias a los fuertes gritos y risas que brotaban de la mesa que se encontraba frente a la suya.

La cafetería contaba con mas de treinta mesas y el siempre solía sentarse en la zona mas apartada para poder leer tranquilamente, aquel lugar que la mayoría solía evitar a excepción de otros jóvenes que deseaban encontrarse lejos del bullicio. Siendo así, no lograba entender porque la escandalosa de Bridgette y su grupo de amigos habían optado por sentarse en aquel lugar. Ellos siempre comían durante el receso en las mesas cercanas a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Y fue entonces cuando estuve a punto de caer, pero me sostuve de la mesa y el saco de harina cayo sobre mi! -contaba la azabache riendo divertida ante su anécdota mientras sus amigos la imitaban.

Félix arqueo una ceja y la miro confundido. ¿Como era posible que la chica pudiese contar aquella desgracia con tanta alegría? No lograba comprenderlo, el en su lugar callaría aquellos sucesos tan vergonzosos hasta el día de su muerte. De hecho, estaba seguro de que cualquier persona en su sano juicio no seria capaz de gritar a todo pulmón todas sus desventuras mientras reía como si se tratase de algo bueno. Pero Bridgette no era cualquier persona, se recordó.

Desde que la había conocido, la chica de coletas había demostrado ser demasiado gentil, amable, alegre y optimista, incluso cuando no había ningún motivo para serlo. Ella siempre se esmeraba en buscar el lado positivo de las cosas y tomarle gracia a sus problemas, que mayormente eran ocasionados por ella misma o la pésima suerte que poseía. Porque Bridgette Dupain Cheng era la persona mas torpe y despistada que había conocido hasta el momento. La única que era capaz de tropezar con sus propios pasos e ingeniárselas para causar un completo apocalipsis en cualquier lugar que contara con su presencia.

Y si bien, al terminar de crear el caos siempre se disculpaba avergonzada y buscaba la manera de arreglar las cosas, Félix simplemente no podía creer que pudiese existir tanto desastre acumulado dentro de alguien que para variar lo tomaba con el mejor humor posible.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenia de conocerla? Se pregunto. Dos meses, era la respuesta. ¡Que increíble era pensar que a tan poco tiempo la chica ya había logrado volverse tan presente en su mente!

Ella era amigable con el, así como lo era con todos. Lo saludaba todas las mañanas sin falta, incluso cuando el jamás le respondía, se despedía de el antes de salir del salón y también le brindaba alguno que otro halago cada vez que algún profesor lo felicitaba por una nota o respuesta sobresaliente.

Con todo aquello y considerando que la mayoría de sus compañeros lo ignoraban por ser nuevo y tan poco expresivo, cualquiera pensaría que Félix tendría que sentir simpatía por Bridgette. No obstante, aquello estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

La chica de largos cabellos color negro azabache y bonitos ojos azules, por algún motivo solo conseguía irritarlo y fastidiarlo mas que nada en el mundo. Y no entendía porque, ¡Realmente no lo entendía! Aquel recelo ante su personalidad tan suelta, decidida y positiva era sencillamente inexplicable, tanto que realmente lo hacia sentirse un poco culpable cuando no se encontraba junto a ella y meditaba sobre su comportamiento tan descortés. Pues una cosa era no ser expresivo y otra muy diferente, era ser grosero y tajante.

¡Ella no le había hecho nada para que el pudiese justificar aquel sentimiento! Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no podía tolerar su presencia? Se cuestiono mirándola mas fijamente. Aprovechando que la joven se encontraba completamente entretenida con sus amigos y usando su libro como escudo, apenas dejando ver sus ojos sobre la pasta que cubría las hojas de aquella novela de terror que tenia dos días leyendo.

"Envidia" le respondió una voz dentro de su cabeza, casi como si estuviese burlándose de el.

-Envidia -repitió en un murmullo.

¡Eso era ridículo! Se dijo indignado, ¿Qué clase de envidia podría tenerle a ella? ¿A Bridgette Dupain Cheng, la persona con menos suerte en todo Paris? El que siempre había tenido una personalidad analítica, fría y un tanto sarcástica, con una inteligencia voraz y belleza cautivadora, el siendo heredero de la prestigiosa y adinerada familia Agreste, un estudiante modelo y temido esgrimista.

En ese momento los preciosos zafiros de la chica se cruzaron por error con los ojos de Félix, quien se paralizo avergonzado al ser descubierto mirándola tan fijamente. Sin dudarlo la chica le sonrió de forma encantadora y molesto por su reacción tan opuesta a la propia, Félix regreso su atención al libro sin corresponder la sonrisa.

Si, era ridículo pero cierto, admitió muy a su pesar. Consciente de que en el fondo, sentía envidia de aquella personalidad tan suelta, gentil, amable, alegre y optimista. Aquella personalidad que era completamente opuesta a la suya y que jamás podría tener al ser el hijo de Gabriel Agreste.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Tarde pero seguro xD Estuve ocupada y no pude subirlo antes, pero finalmente aquí esta.**

 **Fueron 867 palabras en dos horas :v Simple y sin muchos detalles o correcciones, no fue lo primero que me llego a la mente cuando descubrí cual era el tema del día 2 pero igual creo que funciona xD**

 **Ojala que les guste al menos un poco y si no que por lo menos los entretenga (En especial a Sonrais777 y LadyDoptera ¡Espero que les guste! Al menos un poquito n.n)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


	3. Dia 3: Pesadilla

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #AgostoPV**

 **Calendario dedicado a: Sonrais777 (En Fanfiction) y LadyDoptera (En Wattpad)**

 **Tema día 3: Pesadilla.**

 **Género: ¿Horror? xD /Comedia**

 **(Félix/ Chat Noir y Plagg)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

-¡Maldición! ¿Pero que esta pasando? -gruño Félix irritado, enjabonando sus manos con desesperación para intentar quitarse aquel encantador anillo en forma de gato negro con una gema roja en su frente. Cada vez mas frustrado al ver como todos sus intentos eran en vano.

-Es inútil, no va a salir -canturrio a modo de burla el pequeño kwami negro en forma de gato que se encontraba sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro.

Félix lo fulmino con la mirada y gruñendo de nuevo a modo de respuesta comenzó a frotar el jabón con mas esmero. Lamentándose por ello al sentir como este salía disparado de sus manos, pegándole en el rostro de alguna manera y picándole un ojo antes de caer después al suelo.

No dispuesto a rendirse Félix enjuago sus manos y tratando de soportar el ardor en su ojo camino hasta el jabón para después inclinarse al suelo con el propósito de tomarlo. Gritando adolorido al sentir como a causa de su repentina ceguera y el pánico que comenzaba a invadirlo no había sido capaz de notar el mueble donde guardaba sus toallas, golpeándose con el en la frente.

Intentando sanar un poco aquel terrible golpe, Félix llevo las manos a su frente y comenzó a frotarla. Gritando una vez mas cuando de manera inexplicable tropezó con sus propios pies mientras retrocedía, quejándose después por el golpe que había recibido cuando cayo dentro de su regadera.

-Eso debió doler -se burlo el kwami llamado Plagg, de nuevo disfrutando de aquel lamentable espectáculo que estaba dando el rubio de ojos azul grisáceos.

Ignorándolo Félix trato de levantarse, sin prestare atención al dolor en su ojo derecho, su frente, su trasero, su espalda y su cabeza. Tomando lo primero que encontró en la pared para apoyarse y soltando una lluvia de maldiciones cuando sintió como todo su cuerpo era mojado repentinamente por el agua de la ducha abierta.

Porque si, oh si… Aquello que había tomado entre sus manos era la lleve de agua fría con la que contaba su regadera.

Ya sin poder contenerse Plagg soltó una carcajada ante la escena, tomando su pancita y cayendo de espaldas mientras pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Demasiado divertido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y siendo incapaz de controlar la intensidad de su risa.

-¡Deja de reírte, esto no es gracioso! -gruño Félix furioso.

-¡Para mi si! -respondió Plagg, todavía entre risas.

-¡En lugar de actuar como un sádico deberías ayudarme! -exclamo el rubio, logrando finalmente levantarse y salir de la ducha. Cerrando la llave de agua y evitando casi de milagro volver a caer.

Plagg dejo de reír y volvió a sentarse correctamente. Observando al que desde hace veinticuatro horas era su nuevo portador.

-Ya te lo dije, yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Tienes que hacer algo, tu me engañaste!

-No, no, no -negó Plagg con la cabeza -Yo nunca te engañe, simplemente omití contarte sobre la maldición que poseía el anillo hasta que te lo pusiste. Y según se, omitir no es mentir.

Al escuchar aquello Félix deseo tomar al kwami entre sus manos y sacudirlo con fuerza para borrar la enorme sonrisa que aun mantenía en su rostro.

-¡Dijiste que el anillo me daría poderes!

-Y es verdad.

-¡Yo no he visto ninguno!

-Eso es porque aun no se activa ningún Akuma.

-¡Dijiste que el anillo me daría libertad!

-También es verdad.

-¡No, no es verdad! ¡Sigo encerrado en casa y esta vez perseguido por la peor suerte del mundo!

-Son detalles.

-¡Plagg, no estoy bromeando! ¡Necesito quitarme este maldito anillo!

El pequeño kwami en forma de gato soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Escucha niño, te lo he dicho miles de veces -comenzó a decir seriamente -Fuiste elegido como mi portador y tu mismo accediste a colocarte el anillo, en ningún momento te obligue y no es mi culpa que ahora poseas esta maldición. Ahora la única persona que puede librarte de la mala suerte es Ladybug, tu compañera.

Félix agito su cabello desesperado.

-Ladybug, Ladybug -repitió con hastió -¿Y quien es Ladybug? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

-No lo se.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Solo Tikki, su kwami sabe la identidad de Ladybug -respondió Plagg con simpleza -Tendrás que esperar hasta que un Akuma se active para conocerla.

-¿Y cuando será eso?

-Oye niño, por si todavía no logras entenderlo ¡Yo no soy ningún adivino! -grito molesto -Podría surgir un Akuma justo ahora, mañana o en una semana.

Preocupado Félix se lavo el rostro con las manos. ¿Una semana? ¡No, era demasiado tiempo! ¿Cómo seria capaz de sobrevivir durante tantos días con aquella mala suerte que lo perseguía y aparecía de la nada? Incluso de las cosas mas simples y cotidianas que solía hacer.

Tenia solo veinticuatro horas dentro de aquella pesadilla, ¡Y ya sentía como estaba enloqueciendo! Si comía se quemaba con la comida, si bebía café se rompía la taza y lo quemaba, si se duchaba el agua se terminaba o salía demasiado caliente de un momento al otro. Cuando intentaba dormir los mosquitos habían intentado comerlo vivo y la ventana era incapaz de cerrarse matándolo de frio incluso con tres cobijas. En esgrima se había caído cuatro veces, tocando el piando se había golpeado la rodilla y por poco aplastado los dedos, en chino había quemado el libro por error con una vela que había olvidado encendida, ¡Algo que jamás le había ocurrido pues era muy cuidadoso!

El camino a la escuela en el auto que su padre le había cedido junto con un guardaespaldas para protegerlo había estado lleno de topes que nunca habían cruzado y lograban lastimarlo, la ventanilla no cerraba y el agua de los charcos lo había mojado. Se había roto la correa de su mochila y había caído en la entrada de la escuela frente a todo el mundo. Lo habían sacado de la biblioteca por tirar de manera torpe varios libros y en el comedor, la silla que siempre solía usar se había roto mientras intentaba sentarse en ella.

¡Estaba harto! ¡Ya no podía soportarlo mas, quería su vida y su tranquilidad de vuelta! Y estaba dispuesto a todo por librarse de aquella maldición, incluso ser el mismo quien creara un Akuma.

-De acuerdo, digamos que llega un Akuma y finalmente conozco a Ladybug -comenzó a decir Félix, ocultando maravillosamente sus perversas intenciones -Le pido que me quite el anillo y me libero de todo esto, ¿Cierto?

-No es tan fácil -dijo Plagg, torciendo la boca.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto con temor el rubio.

-Para que Ladybug pueda quitarte el anillo primero debe darte una muestra de amor verdadero.

Y con aquella declaración Félix sintió como todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Palideciendo ante aquella condición y sintiéndose incluso mas enfadado, desesperado y preocupado que antes.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Fueron 1132 palabras en una hora (¿Por qué fueron mas palabras que el tema anterior en menos tiempo? No tengo la menor idea :v Supongo que me gusto mas el tema xD) Sin muchos detalles ni correcciones grandes, algo simple. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente :)**

 **Espero que les guste al menos un poquito y si no, que mínimo los entretenga (Sobre todo a Sonrais777 y LadyDoptera )**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


	4. Dia 4: Aretes

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #AgostoPV**

 **Calendario dedicado a: Sonrais777 (En Fanfiction) y LadyDoptera (En Wattpad)**

 **Tema día 4: Aretes.**

 **Género: General.**

 **(Bridgette/ Ladybug y Tikki)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

-Esto… Es.. Increíble -murmuro Bridgette intentando contener la alegría que inundaba todo su cuerpo. Observando sorprendida desde su cama el cesto de basura que yacía arrinconado en el piso de abajo con el que contaba su habitación, aquel diminuto bote lleno de pelotas que había logrado encestar pese a la enorme distancia que había entre ella y aquel objeto.

-¿Ahora me crees? -pregunto Tikki orgullosa.

-¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por dios! -comenzó a repetir Bridgette emocionada -¡Claro que te creo Tikki! -grito mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños brincos en su cama -¡Tengo buena suerte! ¡Por fin las cosas me salen bien, sin accidentes ni desastres! -añadió entre risas de alegría.

-Si, así es -respondió Tikki soltando una pequeña risita - Solo no te olvides de las condiciones.

-¡Claro que no! -apuro a decir Bridgette, deteniendo sus saltos y mirando sonriente a la pequeña kwami roja en forma de Catarina -Las tengo muy presentes -agrego guiñándole un ojo.

Tenia solo veinticuatro horas de haber encontrado aquellos preciosos aretes en forma de Catarina, aquellos que habían aparecido misteriosamente dentro de su habitación en una curiosa cajita de madera y que al abrir había dejado salir a la adorable criaturita roja que ahora conocía como Tikki.

Al principio había pensado que se trataba de algún sueño, una pesadilla o en el peor de los casos una contusión cerebral finalmente surgiendo por tantas caídas recibidas a lo largo de su vida. Sobre todo al escuchar la pequeña explicación que había dado la kwami sobre su llegada.

"¡Has sido elegida para ser la heroína Ladybug!" había dicho Tikki sonriente, poco después de presentarse de manera alegre. Muy contrario al terror que había sentido ella por verla salir de una esfera de luz color rosa que había iluminado toda su habitación.

"Tu serás la portadora del Miraculous de la buena suerte y protegerás Paris de cualquier amenaza"

Decir que aquello la había dejado sin aliento y con dolor de estomago por tanto reír era poco, pues las palabras de Tikki no podían estar mas equivocadas ni sonar mas descabelladas.

¿Ella, una heroína? De haberle dicho que seria "Super desastrosa" hubiese sido capaz de creerle, pero para terminar con el chiste no solo decía que su nombre era el de un bicho que era considerado de buena suerte en Francia, sino que también aseguraba que contaría con aquello como su poder especial.

Bridgette Dupian Cheng teniendo buena suerte, aquellas palabras no eran compatibles. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que comenzó a recibir pruebas.

Acostumbrada al desastre que causaba su propia torpeza y la mala suerte con la que había nacido, Bridgette rápidamente había logrado notar un cambio desde el momento en que su despertador había sonado a la hora correcta y no había derramado el jugo de naranja sobre la mesa.

Tampoco había tirado los platos cuando los llevo a la cocina, no había estado a punto de morir aplastada por un auto al intentar cruzar la calle, ningún charco había logrado mojarla ni había caído de manera ridícula entre los arbustos o en las escaleras. ¡Por primera vez había llegado temprano a la escuela sin retardar a Claude, quien siempre terminaba siendo su despertador!

Para cualquiera aquello debió haber sido suficiente prueba, sin embargo para Bridgette pese a sentirse genuinamente sorprendida no era suficiente. Así que había continuado con su día intentando ignorar la pequeña voz de Tikki brotando de su mochila, convencida de que continuaba alucinando y por mucho que le había gustado tener una mañana tranquila debía ignorarla para que todo volviese a la normalidad.

No obstante nada volvió a la normalidad, en la escuela su lugar no estaba sucio, mojado ni ocupado. Cuando había ayudado a sus padres en la panadería no había causado ninguna catástrofe ni se había lastimado, su tarea no había sufrido ningún daño antes, durante o después de su elaboración e incluso, podía jurar que sus reflejos estaban mejorando.

Finalmente y después de varias pruebas de "suerte" como tirar pelotas dentro de su diminuto basurero a una distancia casi imposible para acertar, lanzar todos sus dardos al centro sin fallar y con los ojos cerrados, adivinar el resultado de la moneda sin equivocarse una sola vez e incluso haber cocinado con los ojos vendados, había logrado creer en la veracidad de aquella bendición.

-Esto es un sueño -murmuro la chica de coletas cerrando los ojos y tirándose de espaldas a la cama. Suspirando maravillada ante la mirada de Tikki.

Purificar Akumas y salvar Paris con aquella suerte no debía ser muy difícil, pensó la chica feliz. Tikki misma le había garantizado que siempre y cuando no usara su "Lucky Charm" con propósitos egoístas ni aprovechara su buena suerte para alimentar algún sentimiento negativo, de avaricia o furia, todo estaría bien. Siendo así, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

"El castigo por aprovechar tus dones para tu propio beneficio es que algo malo te ocurra, algo equivalente a tu error. Desde tener mala suerte de nuevo hasta que pagues el daño o la posibilidad de algo peor, así que por favor… Se cuidadosa" recordó la joven las palabras de Tikki. Convencida de que no habían motivos para preocuparse, pues no se consideraba capaz de cometer ninguno de aquellos errores.

De momento solo quería seguir celebrando su buena suerte hasta que llegase el momento de purificar su primer Akuma y conocer al que según Tikki, seria su compañero de batallas. Aquel con quien debía trabajar antes de conocer a los guardianes de los Miraculous que ayudaban al maestro Fu, el trio de héroes que estarían dispuestos en dar su vida por defender aquellas joyas y a ellos en caso de ser necesario.

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Esto es tan simple que me da vergüenza subirlo xD Fueron 945 palabras en dos horas :v Sin muchos detalles o correcciones, fue lo primero que me llego a la mente xD**

 **Ojala que les guste al menos un poco y si no que por lo menos los entretenga (En especial a Sonrais777 y LadyDoptera ¡Espero que les guste! Al menos un poquito n.n)**

 **PD: ¡Ah si, es verdad! Olvidaba decir que me tome ciertas libertades para incluir a los Quantic Kids puesto que no poseen ningún Miraculous, solo son héroes con poderes y me pareció buena idea hacerlo de esta manera**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


	5. Dia 5: Libros

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #AgostoPV**

 **Calendario dedicado a: Sonrais777 (En Fanfiction) y LadyDoptera (En Wattpad)**

 **Tema día 5: Libros.**

 **Género: Romance/ Drama.**

 **(Bridgette/ Ladybug y Félix/ Chat Noir)**

 **(Allegra/Melodie, Claude/Kid mime y Allan/Mercury)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

-¡Fue muy bueno, se vio tan gracioso! ¡Tendrían que haberlo visto! -reía Claude abrazando su estomago divertido mientras Allan lo secundaba sosteniéndose de su hombro. Ambos con lagrimas en sus ojos, ignorantes de la mirada filosa que les dedicaba Bridgette y la incomodidad de Allegra.

Fue solo hasta que la chica de coletas se levanto indignada que los dos jóvenes fueron conscientes de su molestia y dejaron de reír.

-Que agradable es ver como mis amigos se burlan de Félix Agreste solo por haberse mojado con el bebedero antes de caer al suelo-comento Bridgette con marcada ironía.

-Brid, por favor… No te enfades -pidió Claude avergonzado mientras Allan se rascaba la nuca nervioso -Si lo hubieses visto…

-Entonces lo habría ayudado a levantarse en lugar de reírme de su desgracia -lo interrumpió la joven cruzándose de brazos. Mirando con gran molestia a su amigo de la infancia y vecino -¿Por qué ninguno de los dos pudo hacer eso?

-Brid, estamos hablando de Félix Agreste -respondió Allan.

-¿Y eso que importa? -inquirió Bridgette sintiendo su molestia crecer -Así hubiese sido Claudia, lo correcto era ayudarle.

-Pero…

-¿Si hubiese sido yo, me habrían ayudado? -interrumpió la azabache a Claude.

-¡Claro que si, Brid! ¡Lo sabes, lo hemos hecho! -apuro a decir el chico de ojos celestes, tomándola de los hombros. Odiaba ver aquella mirada de reclamo dirigida hacia el, aquella de la que había llegado a enamorarse durante todos esos años -Es solo que Agreste es diferente. El odia que las personas se le acerquen, es un niño rico, mimado y prepotente.

-No lo conoces, Claude -respondió la chica -Así que no hables de alguien que no conoces.

-Pero…

-¿Dónde esta? -lo interrumpió de nuevo ella.

-No lo se -contesto Claude de manera sincera, viéndola asentir antes de comenzar a caminar -¡Brid, espera! ¿A dónde vas? -pregunto confundido, deteniéndola del brazo.

-Imagino donde esta.

-¿Iras a verlo? -la sorpresa del chico era tan notoria en sus palabras como en su rostro -¿Para que? Brid, ya paso. Déjalo así.

-Tu mas que nadie sabes todo por lo que he pasado, me has defendido de las burlas y hemos reído juntos recordando eso después. ¿Pero sabes porque, Claude? ¿Sabes porque soy capaz de reírme incluso de mi misma? Porque siempre tengo alguien a mi lado, que me da su amor y comprensión -explico la chica, encadenando sus zafiros a los ojos del joven. Retomando aquel tono de voz tan dulce que siempre solía tener -Yo se lo que se siente pasar por esto, conozco esa mala suerte y se lo difícil que es vivir con ella.

Dicho aquello Bridgette continuo caminando, soltándose del agarre de su amigo y dejándolo paralizado en el mismo lugar. Mirando como se alejaba y quedando en compañía de Allan y Allegra. El par de jóvenes por su parte miraban la escena en silencio, ella estando de acuerdo con su amiga y el sintiéndose realmente avergonzado de su propia actitud.

Caminando deprisa entre el mar de gente que se deslizaba a través de los pasillos hacia sus respectivos salones, Bridgette llego hasta la biblioteca. Al entrar a la enorme habitación, rápidamente sintió como un agradable olor a libros la embriagaba por completo. Sin poder evitarlo la chica sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar entre todas las mesas que se encontraban dentro de aquel lugar, dirigiéndose hasta la que sabia por medio de la observación que era la favorita de Félix. Aquella que se encontraba cerca de la sección de poesía.

Durante esas horas la biblioteca solía estar casi vacía así que no le había sido demasiado difícil vislumbrar la figura del rubio sentado en ese sitio. Notoriamente molesto, con las ropas húmedas y un libro entre sus manos.

Un poco nerviosa Bridgette continuo con su camino, aquella seria la primera vez que intentaría entablar una conversación con Félix Agreste pues pese a sus saludos y halagos, el rubio siempre solía ignorarla. Su presencia la intimidaba, era algo que no podía negar, pero trataría de ignorar aquello para ayudarlo, para hacerlo sentir un poco mejor de todos los incidentes que había tenido desde hace una semana y que de alguna manera ella no había logrado ver. Así como para también, de ser posible volverse amigos.

Dejando su mochila en la mesa, Bridgette tomo asiento en una de las sillas vecinas al joven.

-¡Hola Félix! -saludo ella, sonriendo alegre al ver como Félix dejaba de leer y la miraba extrañado por su compañía -Me llamo Bridgette, estamos en el mismo salón. ¿Me recuerdas? -pregunto ella con las mejillas teñidas de un pequeño rubor, producto de la vergüenza y los nervios. El no respondió, solo se limito a continuar mirándola -Bueno, yo… Quería pedirte un consejo, ¡Si eso, un consejo!

Félix arqueo una ceja sintiéndose mucho mas confundido que antes.

-Estoy indecisa por cual libro tomar, aun no se que podría gustarme -continuo diciendo ella nerviosa -No he leído mucha poesía pero quisiera uno que al terminar de leerlo me haga desear que vivo dentro de esas letras, uno que pueda hacerme anhelar enamorarme. Uno que pueda el amor de mi vida recitar bajo mi balcón -añadió esta vez de manera soñadora.

Aquella mirada, esa inocencia, esa felicidad y esa ternura logro incomodar un poco a Félix y nervioso carraspeo con fuerza para sacarla de su fantasía.

-¿Realmente estas hablando conmigo solo para que te recomiende un libro? -pregunto el rubio mostrándole toda su incredulidad.

Ella se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza. Decidiendo que tal vez lo mejor seria ser sincera.

-La verdad, yo… Solo quería saber si… ¿Estas bien? -pregunto agachando la mirada tímidamente mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus manos. Sin lograr ver como el rostro confundido del rubio cambiaba a uno de profunda molestia -Supe lo que paso en la mañana con el bebedero y…

-¿Quieres reírte de mi, en mi propia cara? -pregunto indignado.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -apuro a decir ella nerviosa -Solo quiero ayudarte, se lo que se siente así que…

-No necesito tu lastima -la interrumpió de manera fría cerrando el libro y tomando sus cosas para marcharse.

-¡No, espera! -exclamo ella intentando detenerlo, levantándose rápidamente y tomando sus cosas también para después comenzar a seguirlo cuando se vio que el rubio continuaba con su camino -Félix, se que es horrible pasar por esto pero… -sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al después de una semana y sin ningún motivo aparente tropezar. Cayendo al suelo dolorosamente y quejándose.

Al notar aquello Félix finalmente se detuvo y dando media vuelta observo a la chica en el suelo antes de rodar los ojos y regresar hasta ella, inclinándose a recoger las cosas que habían salido de su mochila y guardándolas antes de tenderle la mano, ayudándola a levantarse.

La azabache por su parte observo sus acciones y se sonrojo ante aquel gesto, luego tomo su mano y se puso de pie.

-Hace varios días que no me pasaba esto -comento ella riendo tímidamente -¿Ahora me crees cuando te digo que se lo que sientes? -pregunto ella señalando con la cabeza una de las mesas que se encontraba cerca. Aquella en la cual se encontraban dos jóvenes intentando reprimir la risa ante su caída -No es agradable, pero cuando tienes amigos que te quieren y te apoyan esto pierde importancia y aprendes a reírte de ello.

El rubio la miro pensativo durante unos segundos y después negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie sabe lo que siento.

-Pero…

-Si tu estabas acostumbrada a llevar esta vida lo entiendo, pero no sabes lo que yo estoy sintiendo. ¡Así que deja de pensar que me entiendes, yo no seré tu buena acción del día! -la interrumpió de manera grosera.

-¡Solo quería ser amable! -respondió ella con molestia -Quería ser tu amiga, quería ayudar.

-¿Acaso ves que me importan esas tonterías? -pregunto el con un toque de ironía -¡Yo no necesito amigos ni necesito ayuda!

-¡Todos necesitamos ayuda! ¡Todos merecemos tener amigos!

-¡Yo no, así que deja de molestarme!

Y sin decir nada mas Félix volvió a retomar su camino. Dejando a la chica de coletas de pie en el mismo lugar, con un nudo en la garganta y profundamente arrepentida por no haber escuchado las palabras de Claude.

El tenia razón, Félix era un niño rico, mimado y prepotente… ¿O no? Es decir, una persona con esas características no se hubiese regresado a ayudarla pero su comportamiento tan grosero arruinaba aquel gesto tan dulce. Bridgette no lo entendía y después de ver como Félix salía de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás, supo que tampoco debía interesarle.

Un par de horas mas tarde, Bridgette se encontraba observando frustrada la fuerte lluvia que caía del cielo. Allegra había tenido que asistir aquel día a su clase de música, Allan tenia que terminar un trabajo dentro de la biblioteca y Claude estaba en clase de teatro. Estaba sola, rogando mentalmente que la lluvia disminuyera al menos un poco para poder correr hasta su casa que afortunadamente se encontraba cruzando la calle. Recordando una vez mas aquel suceso ocurrido con Félix y tratando de no sentirse tan afectada por su frialdad al marcharse, convencida de que pese a su mal carácter había demostrado ser una persona noble de corazón.

La había ayudado a guardar sus cosas y a levantarse, algo que no muchos habrían hecho en su lugar y para ella tenia gran valor. Sobre todo considerando que no estaba nada feliz con su presencia.

Soltando un suspiro Bridgette se recrimino por pensar en el de nuevo, tenia que olvidarse de aquello. El tenia razón, no tenia porque entrometerse en sus asuntos.

-Bridgette… -sonó de pronto una voz a su lado. Asustándola y haciéndola girar la cabeza para buscar al responsable, quien para su sorpresa resultaba ser Félix -Yo… Yo quería -titubeaba nervioso, tratando de darse valor -Quería decirte que lo siento, fui muy rudo y… -sus ojos azul grisáceos buscaban evitar el contacto de los zafiros de ella mientras sentía como su rostro ardía por la vergüenza de lo que estaba diciendo, pese al intenso frio que había por la lluvia -En realidad… No soy bueno con las personas, tampoco soy bueno con las palabras ni haciendo esto… -continuo diciendo. Comenzando a jugar nervioso con el mango de la paraguas color carmín que mantenía cerrada mientras intentaba distraerse de lo que hacia observando la lluvia -Siempre tuve tutores en casa, nunca he sido demasiado cercano a nadie... Puedo ser muy torpe y hablo de mas sin medir la fuerza de mis palabras, pero… -se detuvo al notar que la lluvia comenzaba a intensificarse. Mojándolos gracias a la dirección del viento.

Bridgette se estremeció por el frio y se abrazo a si misma, resignada ante el agua. Al ver aquello Félix no dudo en abrir su paraguas y cubrió a Bridgette con ella, ignorando como la lluvia continuaba mojándolo a el.

-No es necesario -dijo ella alejándose nerviosa -Cúbrete tu.

-Podrías enfermarte.

-No pasara -dijo ella con seguridad -He pasado tantos días bajo la lluvia por una suerte que según tu no conozco, así que no soy tan débil.

-Yo no dije que lo fueras, pero… Todos necesitamos ayuda, tu misma lo dijiste -respondió furiosamente sonrojado, sin poder creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo -Solo tómala -añadió en un murmullo, encadenando sus ojos a los de ella.

Sin saber porque, Bridgette sintió un pequeño calor naciendo en el interior de su pecho mientas este comenzaba a latir con fuerza. ¿Realmente el era Félix Agreste, el siempre distante, altanero e inexpresivo chico que solía sentarse frente a ella? Se pregunto maravillada, tomando la sombrilla y rozando por error los dedos del chico. Sintiendo un calambre extenderse a lo largo de todo su brazo.

Aquella descarga sin desearlo afecto los nervios de la chica y sin darse cuenta retrocedió, tropezando por segunda vez después de una semana pero esta vez siendo salvada de caer al suelo mojado. Sonrojada hasta las orejas Bridgette sintió miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago al verse rodeada de la cintura por Félix, ambos mirándose a los ojos. Uno tan cerca del rostro del otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones casi mezclándose.

Fue en ese momento que se escucho el ruido de un claxon y ambos miraron hasta el lugar de donde había salido, encontrándose con el auto que siempre solía llevar y recoger a Félix.

-Han venido por mi -dijo el rubio intentando fingir tranquilidad, soltándola y alejándose considerablemente -Debo irme, pero antes… Yo… Lo lamento -dijo finalmente, desviando la mirada mas avergonzado que nunca.

Después de unos segundos asimilando sus palabras, Bridgette sonrió enternecida.

-Esta bien, yo… Lo entiendo Félix -dijo sin poder ocultar su alegría, emocionada ante aquella personalidad tan distinta a la que siempre solía mostrar con todos.

Félix comenzó a bajar las escaleras del colegio pero antes de llegar al ultimo escalón regreso hasta ella.

-Lo olvidaba -dijo el chico sacando de su mochila un par de libros, uno de cubierta gruesa y el otro de cubierta delgada -Son mis favoritos, basándome en lo que pediste pienso que podrían gustarte.

Dicho aquello y sin esperar respuesta, Félix volvió a bajar las escaleras. Caminando después sin ninguna prisa hasta su transporte, subiendo a el y mirando a la chica por ultima vez antes de marcharse. Incapaz de saber todos los sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir en la azabache ante el. Porque después de aquello para Bridgette ya no existían mas dudas, ahora estaba fielmente segura de que aquel chico era mucho mas de todo lo que aparentaba frente al mundo.

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **¡Dios, que pena me esta dando escribir tan simple! Enserio que lo lamento mucho :( pero bueno, aquí esta mi versión "chafa" de la escena de la paraguas :v**

 **Como ven, los motivos que le di a Brid para acercarse a Félix fueron empatía, pues si bien antes le llamaba la atención no tenia intensiones de hablar con el. Después al ver su lado "dulce y amable" se enamoro xD (No es la mejor versión, pero sirve jajajaja)**

 **Fueron 2245 palabras en tres horas sin muchos detalles o correcciones, fue lo primero que me llego a la mente cuando descubrí cual era el tema del día 5 y aunque creo que no abarque del todo bien este tema igual funciona xD**

 **Ojala que les guste al menos un poco y si no que por lo menos los entretenga (En especial a Sonrais777 y LadyDoptera ¡Espero que les guste! Al menos un poquito n.n)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


	6. Dia 6: Anillo

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #AgostoPV**

 **Calendario dedicado a: Sonrais777 (En Fanfiction) y LadyDoptera (En Wattpad)**

 **Tema día 6: Anillo.**

 **Género: Comedia/ Drama.**

 **(Plagg y Félix/ Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

¡Finalmente, había llegado el momento! Pensó Félix entusiasmado, mirando con atención el televisor de su habitación. El primer Akuma había sido activado y como Plagg le había dicho, aquello significaba que por fin tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Ladybug.

Sin embargo, toda la alegría que en un principio había sentido el joven ante la noticia pronto desapareció al ver el enorme tamaño de aquel monstruo que atacaba Paris.

La victima era un chico de su escuela llamado Iván, quien ante las burlas de un compañero se había transformado en una gigantesca criatura de piedra. Una muy molesta, rencorosa y violenta criatura de piedra, por lo que decir que Félix se encontraba realmente asustado ante la idea de luchar contra el usando unos poderes que desconocía por completo, era decir demasiado poco.

En realidad, Félix sabia que estaba aterrado. ¡Esa cosa era terrible, podía aplastarlo sin ninguna dificultad como un insecto!

-Oye, niño… -sonó la voz de Plagg llamando su atención -¿Vas a quedarte mirando la acción o piensas transformarte y entrar en ella?

Nervioso Félix abrió la boca e intento responder, notando alarmado como las palabras no salían de sus labios. Consciente de que por un lado tenia que ir para conocer a Ladybug y terminar con su maldición, pero también demasiado abrumado ante la idea de enfrentarse a "Corazón de piedra" como solía llamarse a si mismo el villano.

-De pronto no pareces muy feliz, creí que te morías de ganas por combatir tu primer Akuma -comento el pequeño kwami negro, dibujando una sonrisa divertido ante el notorio temor de su portador.

-Yo no creo poder luchar contra "eso" -dijo Félix recuperando la voz.

-Si no lo intentas no lo sabremos -respondió el felino encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Plagg, míralo!

-Si, es feo ¿Y eso que? ¡Vamos niño, no tenemos todo el día! ¡Di las palabras!

-¡Poco me importa si es feo, yo estoy hablando de la altura y su fuerza!

-Tonterías, los he visto peores.

-¡Plagg, no lo hare!

-Sera sencillo si recuerdas mis instrucciones.

-¡No iré!

-Pero…

-¡Dije que no!

-¡Tu eres mi portador, tienes que hacerlo! ¡No seas cobarde!

-¡No soy cobarde, pero se equivocaron al elegirme! ¡Esto es una locura!

Plagg suspiro cansado, viendo al chico tan asustado que estaba seguro de que no accedería tan fácilmente a transformarse. Incluso cuando sabia que necesitaba hacerlo para resolver todos los problemas que traía consigo el anillo de la mala suerte. Tenia que resolver aquello, ¿Pero como?

-¡Oh, vaya! Creo que ya entiendo lo que pasa… -comenzó a decir el felino, volviendo a sonreír de manera perversa. Creando un plan en su cabeza para obligarlo a convertirse en Chat Noir -Olvidaste como transformarte, ¿Cierto? -pregunto con burla -¡Ja, que irónico! Pasas todo tu tiempo libre leyendo pero eres incapaz de retener esa pequeña información. Y yo que te consideraba inteligente.

El rostro asustado de Félix de inmediato cambio a uno de profunda molestia después de escuchar aquello.

-¡No es verdad, claro que recuerdo como hacerlo! -exclamo indignado.

-Lo dudo mucho. Tal vez ni siquiera recuerdes todas mis instrucciones.

-¡Las recuerdo muy bien! -grito levantándose del sofá donde se encontraba sentado momentos atrás -Mi poder especial es el "Cataclismo" y es capaz de romper, dañar o destruir cualquier objeto que toque. Solo puedo usarlo una vez y después de ello cuento con cinco minutos antes de que vuelva a ser civil.

-¡Oh, lo recuerdas! -exclamo el kwami con falsa impresión -Admito que me sorprendes, no pensé que tu "cerebrito" lograra recordar eso. De igual forma, sigues sin recordar las palabras para transformarte.

Gruñendo Félix apretó los puños con fuerza mientras fulminaba al felino con la mirada.

-¡Si lo recuerdo! Se dice: "Plagg, las garras"

Y dicho aquello Plagg soltó una carcajada mientras era absorbido por el anillo. Alarmado Felix cerro los ojos al sentir una poderosa corriente de energía recorriendo su cuerpo, brotando desde el anillo y envolviéndolo en una brillante luz verde antes de extinguirse.

-¿Pero que…? -se pregunto confundido, abriendo los ojos lentamente y mirando como el lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba el kwami ahora estaba completamente vacío -¿Plagg? ¿Plagg, donde estas? -comenzó a gritar nervioso. Mirando en todas direcciones antes de notar como su largo cabello rubio se mecía con sus movimientos. Asustado guio sus manos hasta la cabeza, verificando que su siempre ordenado cabello ahora se encontraba completamente alborotado y quejándose al sentir el poderoso filo de sus garras encajarse en su cráneo -Me engaño… -murmuro con voz trémula mientras miraba con atención sus manos cubiertas por un par de guantes negros -¡Maldita sea, me engaño! ¡Plagg, si puedes escucharme quiero que salgas del anillo ahora! ¡Estas en problemas! -grito irritado. Sin embargo, la respuesta no llego.

Nervioso el rubio comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando sobre lo que debía hacer. Por un lado, pese a que el kwami negro no le había dicho como terminar con su transformación sabia que podía usar el "Cataclismo" sobre cualquier objeto sin importancia y esperar cinco minutos pero ¿Realmente seria capaz de hacerlo?

Félix no quería vivir toda su vida perseguido por la mala suerte, no quería seguir besando el suelo ni convertirse en la burla de todos. ¡El quería su tranquila vida de regreso! Debía quitarse el anillo y para ello necesitaba a Ladybug, tenia que conocerla y ganarse su afecto pero no podría hacerlo si no iba.

-¡Maldición! -gruño frustrado, aceptando resignado que sin importar cuanto lo odiara tendría que ir. La pregunta era, ¿Cómo? Salir por la puerta vestido así seria un caos, su padre pensaría que tenia alguna especie de fetiche y lo enviaría con un psicólogo. Y en el milagroso caso de que no fuese así, obviamente tampoco podría contar con el auto ni el guardaespaldas que siempre solía cederle.

"Chat Noir cuenta con una agilidad y fuerza sobrehumana" recordó de pronto las palabras de Plagg "Fácilmente puede caer de un edificio que mataría a cualquiera y brincar grandes distancias si se concentra, el único defecto es que cuando tiene temor lo que toca sufre su mala suerte"

Nervioso el rubio miro su ventanal abierto. Si todo lo que Plagg decía era verdad, aquello significaba que podría fácilmente subir y brincar hasta el árbol que se encontraba cerca de la muralla que dividía su casa de la calle. Luego podría saltar al suelo y considerando su excelente condición física no tardaría en llegar junto al villano, ya fuese corriendo varias cuadras o brincando.

-Supongo que… Tendré que intentarlo -murmuro caminando hasta el ventanal -Por favor, que funcione -rogo antes de brincar. Sujetándose de milagro antes de caer al vacío, asustado al sentir como con su tacto los cristales comenzaban a romperse -¡Aquí vamos! -grito ignorando el miedo y brincando a la rama del árbol antes de que todo su ventanal se rompiera en miles de pedazos -Estuvo cerca… -susurro aliviado, mirando el desastre antes de escuchar como la rama del árbol crujía. Alarmado el joven héroe volvió a tomar impulso y brinco hasta la barda que rodeaba su casa antes de que la rama cayera al suelo. Afectada también por su mala suerte.

La muralla comenzó a crujir y antes de que pudiera romperse también, el rubio brinco hasta el suelo de la calle. Un poco mas tranquilo al ver como esta vez la barda no quedaba destrozada por su toque. Sintiendo su corazón latiendo acelerado por lo que acababa de haber hecho.

-Todo sea por deshacerme de ti… -murmuro con rencor, mirando el anillo antes de comenzar a correr.

Porque si, Félix Agreste estaba dispuesto a todo por quitarse aquel anillo. Desde convertirse en Chat Noir y luchar contra aquel espantoso monstruo de piedra para conocer a Ladybug hasta fingir un interés romántico por cualquiera que resultara ser su compañera para seducirla y conseguir un beso suyo. Haría todo por librarse de ese anillo y recuperar su vida, todo… Absolutamente todo.

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Fueron 1314 palabras en dos horas sin muchos detalles o correcciones, fue lo primero que me llego a la mente cuando descubrí cual era el tema xD**

 **Ojala que les guste al menos un poco y si no que por lo menos los entretenga (En especial a Sonrais777 y LadyDoptera ¡Espero que les guste! Al menos un poquito n.n)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


	7. Dia 7: Allegra Melodie

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #AgostoPV**

 **Calendario dedicado a: Sonrais777 (En Fanfiction) y LadyDoptera (En Wattpad)**

 **Tema día 7: Allegra/Molodie.**

 **Género: Angustia/ Confort.**

 **(Allegra/Melodie y Allan/Mercury)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

-El primer Akuma ha sido activado -dijo Allan con preocupación, hablando desde su celular con Allegra.

-Lo se -respondió la rubia mirando las alarmantes imágenes que aparecían en su televisor.

-Llamare a Claude para que…

-No espera -lo interrumpió la joven -Debemos esperar un poco mas.

-¡Allegra, hay personas inocentes que pueden salir dañadas!

-También lo se, pero no debemos apresurarnos. Podríamos empeorar las cosas -dijo ella con aparente tranquilidad, ocultando todo el temor que comenzaba a inundar su pecho ante la critica situación e intentando transmitirle un poco de seguridad a su amigo y compañero -Ellos deben estar por llegar, se paciente.

-¡Dime por favor que estas bromeando! -exclamo Allan molesto -Nosotros hemos sido entrenados para este momento desde hace cuatro años, ellos fueron elegidos hace una semana. Nosotros estamos listos para defender parís, ellos ni siquiera aparecen. ¡Y ya ha pasado casi una hora, pero no hay señales de ellos! ¡Tenemos que intervenir!

-Dales un voto de confianza

-¡No puedo, no los conozco!

-Es verdad -acepto la chica -Ninguno de nosotros sabe quienes son. Pero el maestro Fu si, por lo que te pido que confíes en el y en la decisión que tomo.

-¿Y si se equivoco de nuevo? ¿Y si no aparecen?

Guardando silencio durante unos segundos, Allegra se mordió los labios angustiada ante aquella posibilidad. Entendía perfectamente los temores de su compañero, ella misma los sentía y sabia que Claude no estaba en mejor estado, sin embargo quería respetar y apoyar la decisión del maestro Fu.

Durante cuatro años el trio de jóvenes había luchado por equilibrar su vida como civiles con la responsabilidad de haber sido elegidos como héroes, perfeccionando sus habilidades y conociendo mejor sus poderes especiales para que cuando llegara el momento pudiesen hacerle frente a cualquier villano que amenazara la paz en Paris. Pero de pronto el maestro Fu cambiaba de opinión y decidía activar los dos Miraculous mas importantes de todos, los pendientes de Ladybug y el anillo de Chat Noir.

Decir que aquello no la preocupaba y hasta cierto punto la molestaba era mentir, pues habían dado todo de si para cumplir con su misión y sin dar alguna explicación eran sustituidos por un par de extraños que para variar, tenían estrictamente prohibido conocer en su versión civil.

¿Por qué mantener su identidad en secreto? Se pregunto confundida. Ellos como equipo unido que eran jamás habían hecho aquello, incluso el maestro Fu consideraba un beneficio que se conocieran. Pero con Ladybug y Chat Noir todo era diferente.

Los Quantic Kids, como se habían llamado a si mismos el trio de héroes, no poseían un Miraculous. En realidad sus poderes habían sido creados gracias a la magia del Miraculous de la mariposa, aquel broche que, con la ayuda de Nooroo, transformaban a su portador en un superhéroe capaz de crear mas superhéroes. Todo aquello antes de que fuese robado y usado para ir en contra de esa norma, creando poderosos villanos como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

-Aparecerán -dijo la chica finalmente, saliendo de aquel trance en el que se había sumergido.

-Pero…

-Llamare a Claude -lo interrumpió ella, manteniendo el control antes de cortar la llamada. Dejando el aparato junto a ella en la cama y mirando su flauta después, sabiendo que pese a la falta de explicaciones y los sentimientos que albergaba en su pecho, seguiría confiando en las acciones del maestro Fu… Al menos durante un par de horas mas.

Porque Allegra tenia una vida llena de bendiciones y seres que amaba con todo el corazón, personas importantes que la motivaban a seguir adelante y tranquilizarse. Pero si las cosas continuaban de aquella manera, muy a su pesar Melodie tendría que desobedecer las ordenes de su mentor y arriesgarlo todo para proteger lo que amaba.

Pensando en ello, Allegra tomo de nuevo su celular para llamar a Claude.

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **No hay mucha información sobre los personajes ni el trabajo en especifico de los "Quantic kids" así que opte por inventarme uno yo :v (Es raro, pero bueno… Funciona XD) Fueron 641 palabras en dos horas, me costo bastante en realidad ._. solo espero que no quedara TAN mal.**

 **Sin muchos detalles, sin correcciones y fue lo primero que me llego a la mente cuando descubrí cual era el tema.**

 **Ojala que les guste al menos un poco y si no que por lo menos los entretenga (En especial a Sonrais777 y LadyDoptera ¡Espero que les guste! Al menos un poquito n.n)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**


	8. Dia 8: Héroes

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #AgostoPV**

 **Calendario dedicado a: Sonrais777 (En Fanfiction) y LadyDoptera (En Wattpad)**

 **Tema día 8: Héroes.**

 **Género: Remedo de "Acción" y "Comedia" :"v**

 **(Bridgette/Ladybug y Félix/Chat Noir)**

 **(Allegra/Melodie, Claude/Kid Mime y Allan/Mercury)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

-Tranquila, solo respira profundamente y hazlo -se decía Ladybug con la voz trémula, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza varias veces mientras miraba el vacío desde su balcón y apretaba su yoyo entre las manos. Casi como si deseara romperlo -No puede ser tan difícil, ¿Cierto? Tienes la suerte de tu lado, en teoría no debería pasarme nada malo -continuo riendo nerviosa, tragando saliva con fuerza antes de finalmente lanzar el yoyo hasta uno de los techos mas cercanos y notar impresionada como este se enredaba en la chimenea con ridícula facilidad -¡Vaya, eso fue fácil! Quizás puedo hacerlo -intento darse ánimos mientras tiraba un poco de la cuerda -¿Y realmente podrá soportar mi peso? Esta bien que sea un "yoyo mágico" pero… No luce muy seguro -comento retomando su temor inicial. Asomándose después de su balcón para ver la altura y palideciendo -No, no podre hacerlo, ¡No podre hacerlo! -chillo asustada.

Aquellos días habían sido maravillosos, su suerte continuaba siendo positiva y "luchar contra Akumas" parecía un pago bastante fácil de cumplir, sobre todo considerando que según Tikki "Akuma" era el equivalente a una mariposa obscura y brillante que seguía a las personas con sentimientos negativos.

¡Pero vaya sorpresa se había llevado al conocer su primer misión! Pensó alterada, recordando como después de ver al enorme monstro de piedra aquella idea se había destrozado en pedazos. ¿Cómo podría ella, una torpe adolescente luchar contra eso? ¡Dios, ni siquiera podía recordarlo sin querer desmayarse!

En ese momento Ladybug escucho el grito de su madre dentro de la habitación y asustada abrió los ojos.

-Es ahora o nunca -se dijo nerviosa, notando como su pecho subía y bajaba de manera histérica antes de cerrar los ojos y lanzarse de su balcón. Sintiendo al instante como su cuerpo experimentaba la misma sensación que se tenia subiendo a la cima de una montaña rusa y dejándose caer, pero mucho mas brutal y sin ninguna seguridad de salir viva. Al pensar en lo ultimo, Ladybug abrió los ojos con miedo y soltó un fuerte grito -¡No, por favor no! -rogo al sentirse cada vez mas cerca de estrellarse con el edificio. Intentando soltar el yoyo para evitarlo pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo y en su lugar, causando que aquel objeto soltara la chimenea por error.

Se acabo, pensó Ladybug cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Cayendo al vacío y lamentándose por todo lo que estaba pasando gracias a su estupidez en intentar fingir lo que no era: Un héroe. ¡Ahora iba a morir sin lograr realizar todos sus sueños! ¿Acaso no se suponía que su buena suerte debía haberla ayudado?

En ese momento la azabache sintió como caía sobre algo suave y pasados varios segundos, temblando como una hoja en otoño, se toco el rostro con los ojos aun cerrados.

-¿No estoy muerta? Estoy… ¿Estoy bien? -murmuro aterrada -¡Estoy viva! ¡Estoy ilesa! -exclamo emocionada ahora rebotando un poco sobre aquello en lo que había caído. Abriendo los ojos y extendiendo sus manos al cielo.

De pronto un quejido de dolor se dejo escuchar.

-Te… felicito -sonó una voz irritada debajo de ella -Quisiera… Poder decir lo mismo.

Asustada Ladybug miro con horror que aquello en lo que había caído no se trataba de ningún objeto puesto en aquel sitio por su buena suerte, para su desgracia era el cuerpo de un muchacho. Sin perder tiempo la joven de antifaz rojo se levanto de la espalda del rubio y le tendió la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse y sonrojándose avergonzada ante los quejidos de dolor que soltaba.

-Yo, yo… Lo siento mucho -comenzó a disculparse mientras reía nerviosa -Te juro que no quería…

Indignado Chat Noir miro a la chica con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a reclamarle por el incidente, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta al encontrarse frente a la figura de una preciosa chica de ojos azules y cabello azabache, vestida en un ajustado traje rojo con motas negras que resaltaba maravillosamente su figura. Mismo que era acompañado por un antifaz semejante al suyo.

-Ladybug… -murmuro el rubio impresionado. Era ella, su salvación ¡La había encontrado, finalmente la había encontrado! -¡Oh gracias, gracias, gracias! -comenzó a gritar el rubio mirando el cielo como si se encontrase hablando con alguna divinidad y logrando que Ladybug lo observara confundida -¡Aquí estas, eres tu! ¡Mi compañera Ladybug! -añadió tomándola de los hombros, dispuesto a besarla en los labios sin importar lo que pasara después. Convencido de que ningún golpe o bofetada era peor que continuar sufriendo aquella tortura en la que se había convertido su vida.

No obstante, pronto recordó las palabras de Plagg y se detuvo. ¡Maldición, ella tenia que amarlo! La dicha de conocerla había logrado que olvidara ese importante detalle.

-Ehhh… ¿De acuerdo? -dijo Ladybug incomoda, soltándose de su agarre y retrocediendo. Mirándolo como si se tratase de algún fenómeno, depravado sexual o algo semejante.

-¡Me refiero a que tardaste mucho, compañera! ¡Estaba buscándote para salvar Paris! -apuro a explicar el héroe felino. Moviendo rápidamente sus manos frente al pecho y sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, tratando de arreglar su error y evitar que en lugar de amarlo terminara teniéndole recelo.

Ante la explicación Ladybug se relajo y sonrió de nuevo.

-Ya veo, disculpa… Soy nueva en todo esto -dijo finalmente comprendiendo las palabras del que ahora sabia se trataba de su compañero. Cosa que en realidad sospecho desde el momento en que lo encontró bajo su cuerpo. Es decir, ¿Qué tan seguido podía encontrarse con un chico vestido de gato?

-Esta bien, también soy nuevo en esto -respondió Chat Noir rascándose la nuca incomodo. Recordando al momento su plan para seducirla y lanzando un millón de maldiciones en su cabeza antes de soltar un suspiro, incapaz de saber como comportarse y lamentándose al tener que hacer semejante tontería. La chica era realmente hermosa, no lo negaba, pero el no estaba interesado en ella. No la conocía y francamente tampoco le importaba hacerlo. ¡Solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara!

En ese momento se escucho el fuerte sonido de una criatura rugiendo con ferocidad y ambos chicos se estremecieron al ver como "Corazón de piedra" caminaba cerca de ellos. Intentando derribar alguno que otro helicóptero que volaba cerca con sus manos, como si se trataran de insignificantes moscas molestándolo. Azotando una mano en el edificio que se encontraba junto a el y logrando romper un pedazo de este, lanzándolo hacia ellos por error.

Como pudieron, Ladybug y Chat Noir esquivaron el enorme trozo de pared que pretendía aplastarlos. Corriendo y lanzándose al suelo mientras se cubrían el rostro con las manos.

"No era tan literal" pensó Chat Noir aterrorizado, aun tirado en el suelo. Deseando mas que nunca que todo aquello se tratase de una pesadilla.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Chat Noir escucho un nuevo rugido saliendo de la bestia. Por inercia sus ojos se posaron sobre ella y sintiendo como toda su sangre bajaba hasta la punta de sus pies observo como aquella criatura tomaba un helicóptero para después lanzarlo en cualquier dirección. Buscando estrellarlo en el suelo y desgraciadamente, enviándolo cerca de su compañera.

-¡Ladybug, cuidado! -grito el felino levantándose y corriendo hasta ella para después tomarla entre sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta de la gran velocidad y agilidad que había tenido al hacer aquello, deseando salvar a la chica de morir aplastada y aferrándola a su pecho antes de mirar de nuevo el helicóptero preocupado, esperando el inminente impacto de este.

Sin embargo aquello no ocurrió y asustados ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos cuando lograron ver una brillante luz dorada envolver las dos palas giratorias con las que contaba el helicóptero. Aquella luz acompañada del sonido de una armoniosa flauta sonando a lo lejos, había logrado de alguna manera detenerlas mientras la aeronave comenzaba a caer al suelo. Siendo suspendida en la nada por un chico de antifaz y traje color azul con detalles blancos.

Aquel desconocido de ojos azules y cabello castaño mantenía las manos extendidas hacia el cielo, debajo del helicóptero. Logrando sostenerlo y aparentemente haciendo un gran esfuerzo mientras una resplandeciente luz azul entraba de manera veloz, volviendo a salir casi inmediatamente y depositando al par de pasajeros en el suelo.

Ocurrido aquello la flauta dejo de sonar y el chico de cabello castaño bajo las manos, siendo recogido al instante por la luz azul antes de que la aeronave cayera al suelo. Haciendo un hueco y raspando las palas hasta que estas se detuvieron.

Impresionados Chat Noir y Ladybug miraban a escena todavía abrazados. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Se preguntaron antes de ser conscientes de que ya no se encontraban solos, pues frente a ellos continuaba el desconocido de antifaz y traje azul con detalles blancos. Esta vez acompañado de una angelical rubia de traje amarillo con estampados musicales y un joven que parecía estar creado de energía.

-¿Quiénes…? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -pregunto Ladybug sorprendida.

-Somos héroes -respondió el chico de cabellos castaños molesto -Y se supone que ustedes también lo son, así que no entiendo lo que hacen todavía abrazados en lugar de buscar la manera de purificar el Akuma.

Abochornada Ladybug se soltó de Chat Noir y se levanto mientras el rubio fulminaba con la mirada al castaño, poniéndose también de pie.

-Si son tan maravillosos, ¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes? -pregunto usando el mismo tono de voz.

-Lo haríamos, pero se supone que ese es su trabajo. Nosotros solo somos su apoyo ¿Acaso no lo saben? -intervino el chico cubierto de energía. Cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos molesto -Vaya héroes que resultaron ser.

-Mejor que ustedes al parecer, pues tu mismo lo dijiste... Solo son nuestro apoyo -respondió Chat Noir sonriendo irónico. Notando con satisfacción como el rostro de ambos chicos se deformaba en una expresión de profunda cólera.

-Entonces demuéstrenlo -sonó esta vez la tranquila voz de la rubia. Caminando hasta ellos y tomándolos de los hombros -Terminen con el Akuma antes de que alguien salga herido.

-¿Pero como? -pregunto preocupada Ladybug -¡Por favor, ayúdenos! ¡Nosotros no sabemos hacer nada de esto! ¡No somos héroes, ustedes si! ¡Miren lo que han hecho, ustedes son increíbles! ¡Nosotros jamás podríamos hacer eso, es una locura! -continuo diciendo de manera atropellada. Entrando sin poder evitarlo en un ataque de nervios.

Al verla en semejante estado, el trio de héroes no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Recordando por breves segundos a Bridgette y su conocido nerviosismo.

-No necesitan ver resultados para creer que son capaces -comenzó a decir la rubia de manera cariñosa, incapaz de no verla por breves segundos como su gran amiga -Lo correcto es creer que son capaces para ver resultados.

Y dicho aquello la rubia dio media vuelta antes de comenzar a caminar hasta su equipo, quienes la siguieron de mala gana después de recibir una señal de ella. Alejándose de Ladybug y Chat Noir hasta desaparecer, dejándolos completamente paralizados.

¿Realmente podrían ser capaces de manejar aquello? Se pregunto Ladybug tocando su hombro y sonriendo levemente al sentir toda aquella paz inundando su cuerpo. Aquella que de alguna manera le recordaba demasiado a la que sentía después de conversar sobre alguno de sus miedos con su mejor amiga Allegra.

-Hagámoslo -dijo Ladybug finalmente, mirando a su compañero con decisión.

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **De nuevo les presento mi versión "extraña" de los hechos, esta vez decidí escribir sobre la primera batalla de nuestros héroes (Bueno, en realidad eso vendrá en el siguiente capitulo) y como conocieron a los ya preparados "Quantic Kids"**

 **No es la gran cosa, pero funciona jajajaja (O eso espero :v)**

 **Fueron 1867 palabras en dos horas también (Mas o menos) Esta vez me costo escribirlo porque no soy buena en las escenas de acción. Sin muchos detalles, sin correcciones y fue lo primero que me llego a la mente cuando descubrí cual era el tema.**

 **Ojala que les guste al menos un poco y si no que por lo menos los entretenga (En especial a Sonrais777 y LadyDoptera ¡Espero que les guste! Al menos un poquito n.n)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**


	9. Dia 9: Ojos

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #AgostoPV**

 **Calendario dedicado a: Sonrais777 (En Fanfiction) y LadyDoptera (En Wattpad)**

 **Tema día 9: Ojos.**

 **Género: Remedo de "Acción" :v**

 **(Bridgette/Ladybug y Félix/Chat Noir)**

 **(Allegra/Melodie, Claude/Kid Mime y Allan/Mercury)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Chat Noir no podía creer la gran determinación que mostraba la chica de coletas, su compañera de batallas de nombre Ladybug. Para él resultaba casi imposible enfrentarse a esa gigantesca criatura de piedra sin temblar y maldecir su mala suerte, aquella que lo había obligado a encontrarse dentro de esa terrible situación por un tonto anillo que francamente no quería defender. ¡Todo lo contrario quería deshacerse de él!

Sin embargo, después de aquella corta y extraña conversación con el trío de Héroes Ladybug había cambiado su actitud dramáticamente. El intenso miedo que solían mostrar sus preciosos ojos azules ahora era sustituido por una fuerte chispa de confianza y esperanza, una fe ciega en ella misma ¿Y porqué no decirlo? Incluso en él. Una fe que él no lograba entender y mucho menos sentir.

"Buenos días Ladybug y Chat Noir. Mi nombre es Hawk Moth y creo que necesitamos hablar... si realmente quieren salvar París del gran poder que posee Corazón de piedra deben entregarme sus Miraculous, no sigan causándole más daño a esta inocente gente y terminemos con esto" había sonado aquella orden de manera imponente, naciendo desde lo más profundo de la garganta de aquella criatura. Como si fuese otra persona completamente diferente a quien tenían frente a ellos.

La voz sonaba tan fuerte como antes, pero esta vez parecía más clara, más fría y escalofriante en lugar de explosiva y amenazante. El acento también había cambiado, de pronto sonaba tan refinado y confiado como sólo podía encontrarse una persona nacida en cuna de oro que estaba acostumbrada a que se hiciera su voluntad. Características que Chat Noir conocía bastante bien por la familia en la que había nacido y las amistades que se encontraban ligadas a ella. Características que incluso él en su identidad civil poseía y que en esos momentos realmente le costaba mucho disimular.

Sorprendidos ambos jóvenes habían escuchado atentos cada una de las palabras del villano, al igual que todos los civiles que se encontraban escondidos cerca y los reporteros. Aquellos que incluso con el peligro continuaban grabando los acontecimientos.

¿Realmente valía la pena sufrir tanto por un par de joyas? Se preguntó Chat Noir. El por su parte debía reconocer que de haber podido no hubiese dudado en entregarle su anillo pero Ladybug, contrario a su caso y aún teniendo la capacidad de darle sus pendientes, se había negado inmediatamente.

-¡Jamás te entregaremos nuestros Miraculous! ¡No vamos a rendirnos tan fácilmente ante tus obscuros planes, sean cuál sean! ¡Nosotros protegeremos París de tu obscuridad, incluso cuando tengamos que darla vida en ello! ¡ Porque el único que está dañando a esta gente inocente aquí eres tú, no nosotros! - gritó Ladybug con todas sus fuerzas, dejando genuinamente paralizada medio Paris, el Villano y el mismo. Mostrando una admirable confianza, decisión y esperanza en sus ojos. Luciendo tan diferente a la chica miedosa e inexperta que había caído sobre el hace tan poco tiempo atrás.

¿Como era posible? Se preguntó el Héroe felino impresionado, sin poder comprender cómo era posible que tan sólo una frase de aquella rubia de ojos cielo pudiese haberle dado tanta fuerza a la chica de traje moteado.

"Bien, como quieran... Entonces desde este momento cada herido correrá por la cuenta de ambos" sonó de nuevo aquella voz, perdiendo de manera casi imperceptible la paciencia. Cosa que paso desapercibida para Ladybug, pero no para Chat Noir. A quien aquel detalle le parecía tan alarmante que lograba estremecerlo.

Porque Hawk Moth estaba enojado y ahora resultaba que antes no había deseado lastimar a nadie, pero de igual manera había permitido que "Corazón de piedra" derrumbara el helicóptero. Con todo aquello, ¿Que se suponía que podían esperar de él?

Para su desgracia, la respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar cuando volviendo a recuperar el control de su cuerpo la bestia reaccionó soltando un espeluznante gruñido antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Lastimando los oídos de todos a su alrededor y obligando a Ladybug a soltarlo, desenrollando la resistente cuerda de su yoyo de la cintura del titán para después taparse los oídos con las manos. Dejándolo nuevamente en libertad por aquel repentino descuido.

-¡Maldición! - exclamó Chat Noir tan irritado como alarmado y asustado. Conseguir aquello les había costado demasiado esfuerzo y valentía, pues en cuanto los tres extraños se habían marchado Ladybug lo había casi forzado a portarse como "Carnada" para lograr distraer a la bestia y sujetarla. Algo que le había costado mucho aceptar, otro tanto realizar y que dudaba mucho ser capaz de repetir.

Se suponía que al conseguir inmovilizarlo con aquel pequeño pero poderoso yoyo buscarían el Akuma y La pesadilla terminaría, pero no sólo habían sido interrumpidos antes de conseguirlo sino que también habían descubierto, muy a su pesar, que no encontraban el objeto de infección.

¿pero como hacerlo? ¡La criatura estaba totalmente hecho de piedra! No tenía ropa, tampoco algún objeto colgando u otra cosa semejante ¡Era imposible!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como "Corazón de piedra" derrumbaba un edificio. Esta vez no había sido un accidente ni una casualidad, había sido un acto hecho por Hawk Moth con toda la intención de dañar a los demás. Un acto perverso, sádico y totalmente cruel que buscaba causar remordimiento, terror y arrepentimiento en ellos por no ceder ante sus órdenes, en especial a la heroína.

El edificio se quebró con ridícula facilidad y comenzó a caer, al instante el trío de extraños volvió y usando sus habilidades intentaron evitar una desgracia

La rubia de traje amarillo con estampados de notas musicales, hábilmente esgrimeaba su flauta y dejaba escuchar su melodioso sonido mientras aquella brillante luz regresaba para romper en miles de pedazos las gigantescas piedras. Volviéndolas polvo antes de que cayeran sobre los civiles que intentaban huir despavoridos.

El castaño de traje azul y detalles blancos por su parte, moviendo las manos en el aire de manera ágil también evitaba que las rocas y demás materiales no dañarán a nadie. Suspendiendo los en el aire para darles tiempo de correr, creando caminos seguros y complementando otros que ya se encontraban casi completamente destruidos.

Al mismo tiempo el joven que parecía estar creado de energía, procuraba tomar a todos los civiles y sacarlos. Intentando ser incluso más veloz que antes.

No obstante, al ver aquello Hawk Moth se frotó la barbilla pensativo. Esa energía y fuerza sobrehumana, esas cualidades y aquella imagen que iba más allá de un simple traje, que era capaz de cambiar cada célula de sus cuerpos como el caso de aquel joven tan veloz, no era algo que causará ningún Miraculous.

¡Aquellos no eran portadores, eran héroes! ¡Sólo Héroes formados por otro héroe!

-El portador del broche de mariposa -murmuro Hawk Moth sonriendo perversamente. Sintiéndose sumamente satisfecho al ser consciente de que al haber obtenido sus poderes del Miraculous que ahora el mismo tenia, existía una gran posibilidad de hacer conexión con ellos y manipularlos.

¡Oh, esa hermosa cualidad! En el pasado había servido para evitar que el Héroe se corrompiera, pero ahora... Hawk Moth deseaba saber si era capaz de corromper al héroe.

-Quietas, mis pequeñas mariposas -murmuro el Villano enmascarado desde su guarida plagada de brillantes mariposas blancas, intentando hacer conexión con ellos.

En ese instante, sintiéndose mareada la chica de largos cabellos rubios peinados en una elegante trenza francesa cayó al suelo. Tocando su cabeza confundida de escuchar aquella voz desconocida en su cabeza como un eco lejano, casi inexistente.

-¿Pero que…? -tartamudeo alarmada al ver como su compañero Mercury terminaba estrellándose contra una pared al detenerse tan abruptamente mientras usaba toda su velocidad -No puede ser… -añadió esta vez mirando a Kid Mime, quien cayendo de rodillas bajaba las manos para tocar también su cabeza. Apretando los dientes por el creciente dolor que sentía y casi aplastando por error a la ultima familia que estaba por salir, separando a los desesperados padres de su hija. Aquella pequeña que había quedado encerrada dentro del edificio destruido.

-Interesante… -murmuro Hawk Moth sonriente -Mis pequeñas mariposas, levántense y quítenle sus Miraculous a Ladybug y Chat Noir -ordeno el villano con emoción, convencido de que al contar con la ayuda de aquellos tres hábiles jóvenes seria mucho mas simple obtenerlos Miraculous.

Al notar como sus compañeros pese a resistirse, comenzaban a levantarse Melodie cerro los ojos durante unos segundos recordando todo lo que amaba y la hacia feliz, sus padres, sus amigos y la música. Pronto dejo de levantarse también y volvió a caer al suelo, luchando contra el dominio de Hawk Moth.

-¡Chicos, piensen en lo que mas aman! ¡Recuerden lo que les hace felices! -grito la rubia, mirando con gran dificultad a Kid Mime y Mercury -¡Tu música, Mercury! ¡Recuerda la música que tanto amas escuchar y crear, recuerda a tus padres, la escuela y a nosotros! -siguiendo sus instrucciones poco a poco el joven regreso al suelo, lugar en donde se dejo caer mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza -¡Recuerda a tu padre, Kid Mime! ¡Recuerda que eres lo único que ahora tiene, todas las lecciones que te ha dado sobre lo que es correcto! ¡No le falles, no lo escuches! ¡Recuerda nuestra amistad y el amor que sientes por "ella" cada vez que están juntos! -añadió tratando por todos los medios de mantener la calma pese al pánico que amenazaba en brotar de su pecho al ver como el castaño estaba a punto de emprender camino hacia Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Cerrando los ojos Kid Mime intento recordar todo aquello. Las risas con su padre, las tardes llenas de alegría con sus amigos y sobre todo, la sonrisa y los ojos de Bridgette, la chica que tanto amaba desde que era tan solo un niño. Poco a poco volvió a sentarse, logrando ignorar las ordenes de Hawk Moth.

-¡Maldición! -gruño el villano desde su guarida -Solo es cuestión de tiempo -continuo esta vez intentando intensificar su dominio sobre ellos.

Al ver aquello Ladybug y Chat Noir miraron la escena aterrados. Notando después como la pequeña niña seguía encerrada en el edificio, llorando asustada en una esquina mientras "Corazón de piedra" le daba otro fuerte golpe al edificio. Haciéndolo temblar y comenzando a desmoronarlo mucho mas rápido que la vez anterior gracias a la ya inservible estructura.

Sin pensarlo Chat Noir intento correr hasta aquel sitio para entrar y salvar a la pequeña. No obstante, al notar sus intenciones Hawk Moth ordeno a la criatura evitárselo. Consiguiendo que el villano de piedra se interpusiera en su camino para intentar aplastarlo.

Dando las gracias por sus buenos reflejos obtenidos gracias al esgrima que solía practicar siendo Félix y que ahora eran complementados por la habilidad de ser Chat Noir, el rubio con traje de gato comenzó a esquivar el gigantesco pie que buscaba asesinarlo.

-¡ENTREGENME SUS MIRACULOUS! -rugía la bestia, comenzando a desesperarse por el constante movimiento.

Rápidamente Chat Noir busco a Ladybug con la mirada. Encontrando de nuevo en aquellos hermosos ojos azules todo el temor que en un principio la atormentaban, ¿A dónde había ido toda aquella seguridad? ¿Toda esa confianza y fe? ¡Ya no era momento para dudar!

Hawk Moth había pedido que se rindieran antes de provocar aquella catástrofe, ella se había negado y había jurado dar todo de si, pero ahora… ¡Simplemente se quedaba paralizada!

-¡Ladybug, reacciona! -grito Chat Noir, sin dejar de moverse -¡Tu aceptaste esta responsabilidad, ahora cúmplela! ¡Esa niña te necesita, ese trio de héroes, tu familia y todo Paris!

-Pero… -intento decir ella con voz trémula, mirando al rubio con traje de gato y llevando sus manos al pecho.

-¡Creer para ver, no ver para creer! -repitió la frase Chat Noir de aquella desconocida -¡Yo creo en ti, no me falles! ¡Haz algo!

Sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecerse, Ladybug observo durante un segundo los ojos felinos de Chat Noir. Toda esa determinación, esa valentía y confianza, era completamente diferente al hastió y temor que mostraba momentos atrás.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! -escucho el grito de aquella niña, quien asustada había estado a punto de ser aplastada.

Frunciendo el ceño Ladybug apretó los puños y saliendo de su transe comenzó a correr hasta el edificio.

"¡Puedes brincar grandes alturas!" recordó las palabras de Tikki mientras tomaba impulso y entraba de un salto dentro del caos, "¡Puedes caminar sobre las paredes, cual bicho de verdad!" guiada por aquel recuerdo y notando como ya era casi nulo el suelo en la mayor parte del sitio, Ladybug comenzó a correr a lo largo de las paredes. Forzándose a olvidar que bajo la mascara existía la torpe Bridgette Dupain Cheng que le tenia miedo a las alturas, recordando las palabras que el par de rubios le habían dicho y sobre todo, aquellos ojos felinos. Intentando contagiarse de todo lo que proyectaban la ultima vez que los miro.

Llegando hasta la niña Ladybug la tomo entre sus brazos y cargándola como si se tratase de un pequeño koala comenzó a correr con ella en busca de una salida. ¡Pero era casi imposible, todo era un total desastre!

"¡Tendrás la suerte de tu lado!" Sonriendo Ladybug opto por dejar su modo de huida a la suerte, así que colocándose en la zona mas segura que pudo encontrar tomo asiento con la pequeña. Esperando alguna revelación de aquella cualidad que pudiese salvarlas, rogando que realmente funcionara antes de morir aplastadas.

-Por favor, por favor… Haz tu magia -murmuro la azabache. Y de pronto, una pared que daba a la calle se derrumbo frente a ellas -¡Oh, si! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! -sonrió Ladybug antes de comenzar a correr de nuevo. Esquivando de manera ágil y veloz todos los obstáculos que se cruzaban en su camino. Aferrando mas a la niña en sus brazos y dando una impresionante pirueta para poder salir antes de que la salida fuese bloqueada de nuevo.

Impactados el trio de héroes no dudo en celebrar aquel rescate entre gritos y risas, liberándose finalmente de todo el control de Hawk Moth. Demasiado embriagados por la alegría y la esperanza que nacía dentro de ellos. Mientras que Chat Noir por su parte también formaba una radiante sonrisa al ver como ambas se encontraban seguras.

-¡Bravo, mi lady! -vitoreo antes de mirar alarmado como "Corazón de piedra" intentaba llegar hasta ellas para aplastarlas. Meditando rápidamente sobre la situación, Chat Noir corrió hasta ellas y cargando a Ladybug con la niña entre sus brazos brinco antes de que recibieran el impacto. Subiendo después sobre el puño del villano para comenzar a correr a lo largo de su brazo, haciéndolo erguirse para intentar darle un manotazo.

-¡Chat Noir , cuidado! -advirtió Ladybug, al ver la mano a punto de impactarlos.

-¡Sujétense! -ordeno el rubio antes de dar una pirueta, sosteniendo a Ladybug con una mano mientras la chica se abrazaba a su cuello con un brazo y a la cintura con las piernas. Protegiendo a la niña con la otra mano y sintiéndola aferrarse con sus manitas al pecho.

En fracción de segundos Chat Noir dejo salir un poco de su temor y toco la mano de "Corazón de piedra" Rogando que su mala suerte le afectara antes de caer de pie sobre el suelo.

Al instante, el villano tropezó de manera ridícula y cayo al suelo de espaldas, abriendo ambas manos y dejando ver finalmente en una de ellas una diminuta bola de papel obscura y brillante.

-¡El Akuma! -dijeron ambos héroes al unísono.

Hawk Moth gruño con rabia y sintió deseos de romper su bastón, cosa que probablemente hubiese hecho en caso de que este no hubiese sido mágico.

-¡Levántate "corazón de piedra", levántate! -grito irritado.

Al ver como la criatura cerraba la mano e intentaba levantarse, Ladybug recordó las sugerencias de su pequeña Kwami. Por lo que no deseando arriesgarse a perder la oportunidad de tenerlo herido y tranquilo, activo su "Lucky Charm" sacando una especie de sombrilla.

-¿Una sombrilla? -pregunto confundida -¿Y esto para que me va a servir?

-Tal vez para cubrirlo de la lluvia, ¡Que oportuno y considerado resulto tu poder! -respondió Chat Noir con ironía, mientras señalaba el cielo obscurecido con la cabeza. Aquel que amenazaba con comenzar con una tormenta en cualquier momento.

Sin poder evitarlo la chica recordó aquella escena que había vivido junto a Félix y sonrojándose furiosamente soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Con el corazón acelerado y los ojos brillantes, logrando impresionar bastante a Chat Noir con su actitud. ¿Acaso la chica disfrutaba de los chistes? ¡El mismo había logrado ver sus mejillas teñirse de carmín y sus zafiros bañarse de alegría! ¿Entonces…? ¿Esa era la actitud que debía tomar para seducirla?

-¡Que gracioso, que cosas dices! -dijo ella avergonzada segundos después, notando la mirada atenta y extrañada de Chat Noir sobre ella. Ignorante de como al decir aquellas palabras Chat Noir sonreía de manera torcida, esta vez convencido de lo que debía hacer para ganar su amor y terminar con la maldición.

Escuchando un nuevo quejido brotando del gigantesco villano, ambos héroes volvieron a la realidad.

-¡Ya se! -exclamo Ladybug emocionada, después de intercalar su mirada en la sombrilla y la mano ya cerrada del villano. Luego le dio algunas instrucciones a Chat Noir y bajando de sus brazos le entrego a la niña antes de comenzar a correr hasta el gigante. Subiendo a su cuerpo y continuando con su camino hasta llegar a la mano cerrada, lugar en donde introdujo la sombrilla lo mas que pudo para después abrirla no sin dificultad. Notando una vez mas lo resistentes que eran aquellos objetos mágicos cuando finalmente logro abrir la mano del villano -¡Chat Noir, tu turno!

El felino comenzó a correr en cuatro patas bajo las piernas del monstruo que ahora se encontraba de pie y deslizándose hábilmente atrapo el papel infectado por el Akuma. Logrando destruirlo desde el primer contacto gracias a su "Cataclismo" Aquel útil poder especial que había activado después de llevar a la pequeña con sus padres.

Observando con satisfacción como una brillante mariposa negra brotaba de aquel objeto destruido, Ladybug se apresuro a purificar el Akuma. Capturando la mariposa en su yoyo antes de liberarla y observarla marchar de un pulcro color blanco.

-¡Ladybug milagrosa! -exclamo antes de lanzar la sombrilla al cielo y observar como todo Paris era envuelto en una brillante luz rosa que lograba arreglar todos los daños a su paso. Convirtiendo también a "Corazón de piedra" en Iván, el mismo chico con el que solían compartir clases en sus versiones civiles.

-¿Qué…? ¿Pero que…? ¿Qué hago aquí? -se pregunto confundido el muchacho, sentado en el suelo mientras tocaba su cabeza.

-¡Lo hicimos! -exclamaron Chat Noir y Ladybug al mismo tiempo, ambos maravillados e incrédulos sobre sus propios logros. Mirándose a los ojos significativamente durante unos segundos y observando dentro de ellos una fuerte complicidad y valor que jamás pensaron tener dentro de aquella situación.

-Gracias por confiar en mi, compañero -dijo ella extendiendo uno de sus puños.

-Gracias a ti, mi lady -respondió el rubio, chocando su puño contra el de ella.

Y mientras tanto, dentro de su guarida secreta Hawk Moth observaba la escena con profunda molestia. Maldiciéndose también por haber perdido de vista al trio de héroes y ahora ser incapaz de intentar manipularlos.

-Creo que los subestime un poco -se dijo en un murmullo -Pero no importa, siguen siendo solo unos adolescentes inexpertos. Podrán haber tenido la suerte de su lado esta vez… Pero la próxima esa suerte será toda mía, ¡Al igual que sus Miraculous! -exclamo antes de que su guarida volviese a sumergirse entre las tinieblas.

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Otra de mis versiones "extrañas" de los hechos xD Me costo mucho hacer este capitulo pues no soy buena en el genero de "Acción" pero quede conforme :") Fueron 3246 palabras en no se cuantas horas (Muchas xD) Sin muchos detalles, sin correcciones y fue lo primero que me llego a la mente cuando descubrí cual era el tema.**

 **Ojala que les guste al menos un poco y si no que por lo menos los entretenga (En especial a Sonrais777 y LadyDoptera ¡Espero que les guste! Al menos un poquito n.n)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


	10. Dia 10: Alegria

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #AgostoPV**

 **Calendario dedicado a: Sonrais777 (En Fanfiction) y LadyDoptera (En Wattpad)**

 **Tema día 10: Alegría.**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **(Bridgette/Ladybug y Félix/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Félix sentía sus manos sudar y movía el pie ansioso mientras intentaba de manera inútil leer un libro, girando cada cinco segundos al pequeño reloj que se encontraba en su escritorio y torciendo la boca ante la hora. ¿Por qué las manecillas parecían de pronto ir tan lento? Necesitaba que fueran las once de la noche lo antes posible, pero solo eran las diez y media.

"Tranquilo, relájate. Solo falta media hora mas" se dijo irritado de su propia actitud.

¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto la hora? Se pregunto consciente de que treinta minutos no era realmente demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida la hora comenzaba a representar algo importante y no por sus muchos deberes.

Toda su vida había crecido resignado ante la idea de estar al pendiente de la alarma de su celular. Desde niño se había levantado muy temprano para estudiar y hacer sus deberes antes de que sonara la alarma que le indicaba si debía practicar piano, esgrima o chino. Solo era una medida del tiempo que poco interés causaba en el, pero jamás había sentido autentica alegría ante una hora en especial.

Siendo así, ¿Por qué de pronto anhelaba con tanta desesperación que su reloj marcara las once? En realidad debería encontrarse bastante fastidiado pues tenia que ir a patrullar Paris, alterando así sus valiosas horas de sueño y complicando un poco su rendimiento durante el día. Rendimiento que a decir verdad, ya había bajado un poco a causa de aquella terrible maldición y los esfuerzos de Bridgette por acercarse a el.

De igual forma cuando el reloj marco las once y su celular sonó mostrando en el recordatorio la imagen de una pequeña Catarina, Félix sonrió de manera radiante. Como nunca osaba hacerlo durante el día y frente a todo el mundo sin su antifaz.

¿En que momento había dejado de odiar la idea de vigilar Paris? ¿Cuándo se convirtió aquello en su deber favorito? Recordaba claramente como en un principio detestaba tener que transformarse cuando era su turno de hacer aquello, pero ahora cumplir con esa actividad era lo que alimentaba sus días.

¿Y cual era el motivo? Era ella, la heroína de Paris con traje moteado. Ladybug, su compañera de batallas. La única chica que podía terminar con su maldición, aquella a quien seguía intentando conquistar. La pregunta era… ¿Seguía intentando ganar su corazón para deshacerse del anillo?

Félix no era tonto y sabia perfectamente que algo estaba cambiando. No entendía muy bien lo que era pues su inexperiencia en comprender los sentimientos de otras personas y los propios era algo con lo que había crecido desde que tenia memoria. El siempre había sido un chico frio que no solía expresar lo que pasaba dentro de su corazón, pero al ser Chat Noir todo cambiaba.

Pensando en aquello Félix se transformo en el héroe felino y observo la obscuridad de la noche durante unos segundos desde su enorme ventanal.

De pronto el felino frunció el ceño al ver como una persona se encontraba parada sobre el techo de un edificio cercano, aquella figura femenina con los brazos extendidos estaba repleta de hermosas mariposas blancas que reposaban tranquilas en su cuerpo mientras que otras también volaban a su alrededor.

Los ojos de Chat Noir comenzaron a brillar cuando la persona se giro y lo observo. Revelando el precioso rostro de Ladybug entre las alas blancas de aquellas mariposas. Sonriendo encantadoramente y guiñándole un ojo antes de extender sus brazos hasta el, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se acercara.

Las mariposas volaron de manera poética, resaltando en penumbra la noche y Chat Noir sonrió embelesado ante tan bella imagen.

-Mi lady… -murmuro sin darse cuenta de todo el amor que proyectaban sus palabras, incluso cuando sabia que aquello era solo una ilusión. Retrocediendo un poco para tomar impulso y brincar hasta su ventana, ignorando la peligrosa altura y distancia para después saltar con los brazos extendidos. Sintiendo el frio viento de la noche antes de sujetar con sus manos la rama de un árbol que se encontraba cerca de la muralla que protegía la mansión Agreste.

¿Cuándo imagino el rubio que podría llegar a tomar tantos riesgos, solo para ver a alguien? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a disfrutar de hacer aquellas maniobras tan dementes?

Balanceándose un poco para poder cruzar la muralla, Chat Noir miraba la ilusión de su dama todavía esperándolo y recordó su primer día como héroe. Todo había sido horrible, hasta que observo aquellos ojos azules llenos de seguridad y determinación.

Sonriendo Chat Noir volvió a tomar impulso e ignorando la enorme distancia y altura que dividía la muralla de aquel techo, brinco usando todas sus fuerzas. Aun así aquello no había sido suficiente y termino raspando sus garras en la pared para no caer, aferrándose finalmente al hundir sus garras y comenzando a escalar sin mucha dificultad gracias a su conocimiento en ello.

Seguía siendo un novato, aun le costaba demasiado hacer ese tipo de cosas pero cada noche que pasaba parecía ir mejorando.

-¡Mi lady! -exclamo Chat Noir maravillado al ver como la heroína le tendía la mano. Sin embargo al intentar tocarla su ilusión desapareció, esfumándose en el aire y borrando aquella sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

Subiendo de un ágil brinco Chat Noir busco a su dama, entre la obscuridad de la noche iluminada por la luna. Sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado, pero a diferencia de su primer día de héroe esta vez no era por el miedo ni el esfuerzo.

Por fin sus ojos felinos lograron ver a la chica, dando vueltas encantadoramente en el techo de otro edificio cercano. Al notar su presencia, la joven de antifaz rojo sonrió traviesa y comenzó a correr hasta la orilla de aquel sitio, brincando hábilmente al siguiente.

Con los ojos brillantes de nuevo, Chat Noir no perdió tiempo y comenzó a correr. Brincando también y comenzando a perseguirla. Observando maravillado como los largos cabellos de Ladybug se mecían grácilmente por el movimiento y el viento que arremetía contra ella a causa de la velocidad mientras continuaba brincando entre los tejados, haciendo de vez en cuando alguna pirueta.

¡Dios, era tan hermosa! Tan dulce, tan confiada de si misma, tan perfecta.

¿Cómo era posible que sus ojos pudiesen apreciar semejante ángel? Se pregunto Chat Noir sonriente, tan concentrado en seguirla y observarla que fue incapaz de calcular un salto y comenzó a caer. Mirando como la imagen de la azabache desaparecía ante sus ojos una vez mas.

Como pudo Chat Noir recupero la compostura y logro sujetarse de una ventana, subiendo a ella y sonriéndole a un pequeño niño que había observado la escena. Guiñándole un ojo antes de tomar impulso para llegar a la farola, lugar de donde se lanzo en "cuatro patas" al igual que lo haría un verdadero gato. Incapaz de ver el rostro de admiración en el pequeño cuando lo vio avanzar de aquella forma entre las farolas.

Dejándose caer a la rama de un árbol, Chat Noir brinco y fue impulsado nuevamente hasta uno de los techos cercanos. Mirando con orgullo su recorrido antes de volver a buscar la imagen de Ladybug. Encontrándola finalmente corriendo en un parque cercano.

Con ánimos renovados, Chat Noir brinco desde el techo en donde se encontraba hasta un árbol. Por desgracia, esta vez la imagen de Ladybug evito que lograra concentrarse y sin poder evitarlo, el rubio de traje negro cayo dentro de la copa del árbol y termino colgado entre sus ramas de cabeza.

¿Por qué siempre lograba distraerlo tanto Ladybug? Se pregunto frustrado, intentando soltarse y suspirando pesadamente al ser incapaz de hacerlo.

Siempre era así con ella, siempre lograba poner su mente en blanco y volverlo un completo idiota. Siempre conseguía entorpecerlo y distraerlo, volviéndolo un tonto que vivía soñando despierto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido al ver una sombra acercándose en el suelo. Al levantar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con el adorable rostro de Ladybug, quien de manera lenta comenzó a rodear el árbol antes de llegar hasta el para acariciar su rostro.

Embriagado por el tacto suave y cariñoso de ella, Chat Noir cerro los ojos. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la joven se aproximara hasta sus labios y saliendo repentinamente de aquel sueño al sentir como caía dolorosamente al suelo. La rama se había roto, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Desanimado el héroe felino se levanto del suelo y dio un pesado suspiro mientras sacudía su cabello.

¿Pero que demonios estaba pasándole? Aquellos sentimientos, aquella actitud, aquel anhelo de verla en todos lados era algo que jamás había experimentado.

-Creí que los gatos siempre caían de pie -escucho de pronto una voz gritándole.

Con el corazón acelerado de nuevo, el héroe felino se giro rápidamente buscando a la responsable. Encontrándose con Ladybug, esta vez la verdadera. La siempre fuerte, valiente y hermosa Ladybug que permanecía sentada sobre una farola cruzando la calle, no una ilusión de su mente guiándolo hasta ella.

-¿Estas bien? -continuo diciendo ella, un poco preocupada al ver como su compañero permanecía paralizado. Observándola con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos brillantes.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en los labios de Chat Noir.

-Teniendo la dicha de verte, mi lady… Siempre estaré de maravilla -contesto de manera galante, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y hablando completamente enserio, pese a que ella no tenia intenciones de creerle. Pues sabia que pasara lo que pasara el simple hecho de estar con ella lo llenaba de alegría.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? No lo entendía y en realidad tampoco le importaba saber, solo deseaba seguir disfrutando de aquellas maravillosas sensaciones.

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Fueron 1602 palabras en una hora y media :") Sin muchos detalles, sin correcciones y fue lo primero que me llego a la mente cuando descubrí cual era el tema.**

 **Ojala que les guste al menos un poco y si no que por lo menos los entretenga (En especial a Sonrais777 y LadyDoptera ¡Espero que les guste! Al menos un poquito n.n)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
